Whats wrong with KAI!
by blackenedpheonix-feather
Summary: Kai goes for his usual night walk & meets with some1 unexpected. he is transformed and ends up with Tala. who was that person & why do they seem to be stalking... not telling READ & find out! R&R rating may go up because of language.


Blackenedpheonix-feather: hey!  
  
Kai: why do you people torture me so!!  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: stop being dramatic.  
  
Tala: where the fuck am i.  
  
Kai: torture.  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: hey tala thanks for joining. *evil glint in eye*  
  
Boys: *gulp*  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: Kai, *drawls voice in a fake sweetness* can you do the disclaimer?  
  
.....  
  
Tala: uh.. Kai?  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: where did he go? *glaring at Tala*  
  
Tala: it wasn't me I swear! *sweating at the glare he's recieving*  
  
Blackenedpheonix-feather: oh well I'll torture him later. Know tala what are you going to do??  
  
Tala: Blackenedpheonix-feather does NOT own Beyblade. 'thank god'  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
*change of place*  
  
on with the story.....  
  
okay it's just after the Russia tournament. Boris and Voltaire are in jail. The abbey is still open but not as a training facility and is under the control of the BBA. Everyone are still in Russia, and anything else will be explained later on so don't fret.  
  
Whats wrong with KAI!!  
  
Chapter 1- The Change & A Meeting  
  
The cold leader of the world champions walked in the park alone. It was getting dark and only afew people were out. This is probably why he prefered nights over days. The leader walked over to a bench and sat down.He wore dark blue cargo pants with the belt, his usual black tank, the scarf, and of course the arm bands.  
  
'how am I supposed to say sorry to Tala when I don't even remember what I did to hurt him?' he thought worriedly. 'heh, maybe I'll give him some chocolate and flowers..' he added as he remembered what Takao did for Max when they broke up for a while. He chuckled. Takao had did it in front of the whole group (bladebreakers).  
  
"what am I thinking?" he thought as he got up and walked towards the hotel they were staying at till tomorrow. 'kids must of trashed the room by now..' ~ ~ ~ +Strangers pov+  
  
'I'm sorry Kai' she thought as she slowly made her way to the sitting boy. With the black cloak and and clothes she was wearing she hid pretty well in the shadows. The only thing that stood out were her shining emerald eyes. 'why can't they leave him alone?'  
  
Flashback  
  
"I don't care how you get him, but I want him ALIVE!" a man cast in shadow demanded to three figures kneeling before him.  
  
"yes sir" they replied in union.  
  
*elsewhere*  
  
"Tamara, you'll check downtown..."  
  
"you know how big downtown is!?" the girl whined. All three were hidden underneath cloaks. Tamara wore a black-green one.  
  
"yes, and you can also teleport, so it would be quicker for you." The person who spoke was obviously the leader.  
  
"oh, ya..." Tamara replied stupidly and teleported out of there.  
  
"Kashi, you will check all the parks. We already know how he likes to walk alone."  
  
"Whatever... what about you, Sesu?" she asked him curiosly.  
  
"I'll check the abbey." He stated.  
  
"fine by me..." Kashi said qiuetly as she dissappeared into the shadows. Leaving Sesu alone.  
  
end of flashback ~ ~  
  
Kashi shook her head and continued to follow her prey.  
  
"I know you're there Kashi." Her prey spoke. Kashi stopped as she looked at Kai.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"He wants me back." He stated still not looking at her.  
  
"Listen, I tried to cover your tracks I really did." Kashi replied hopelessly.  
  
"It's okay." Kai turned towards her.  
  
+Kai's pov+  
  
I knew she was following me. We could always sense eachothers presence, of coarse we always heard Tamara a mile away. Once I turned around it was like looking into an angels eyes, and you probably were. With all the black that surrounded Kashi you'd stay away because she didn't look like a nice person. But if you looked into her eyes you would see so much emotion, unless you got her pissed off of coarse. Which was a lot.  
  
"Kashi..."  
  
+Normal pov+  
  
"I'm so sorry Kai..." she spoke as she took out a pouch. Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"but..."  
  
"It's the only way so you can't get hurt." She explained. "Not to mention me or the others." She added smirking.  
  
Kai just stood still knowing there was no escape. 'If only some one would just come, any one. Hell even Bryan.' He thought as he looked around.  
  
"I'm hoping for the same thing Kai." Kashi spoke. Slowly she dipped her free hand in the pouch and pulled out a hand full of silver powder that sparkled in the moon light. She brought it to her face and blew. Instantly the dust shot out towards Kai and he started to change.  
  
Kashi watched shamed for having to do this to her .......  
  
You pick  
  
Brother, Old friend, Or Old boyfriend  
  
I am pure evil!!!!!!!!..... just kidding. You will find out what happens next IF I get enough reviews and that there are NO flames!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you. R&R 


End file.
